


Lifelines

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m trying to hug you, Finch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/gifts).



> Inspired by this post: [on tumblr](http://theragnarokd.tumblr.com/post/132951455369/cuddle-john-reese-2k15)

John lifts his arms and takes a step towards Harold, who goes very still, giving John his deer-in-the-headlights look. John stops just short of touching him.

“What are you doing?”

John sighs, fondly. “I’m trying to hug you, Finch.”

“Why?”

John takes a tiny step away, glancing at the floor while he speaks. “For being my friend, amongst other things.”

Harold’s eyes narrow behind his glasses. “Is this a precursor to some sort of romantic overture?”

John’s startled into a laugh. He covers his eyes with his hand and shakes his head. “No, it’s really not.”

“Good. Fine, then.” Harold’s hands come up.

John crosses his arms over his chest, barely suppressing a grin. “I don’t want to, anymore. You ruined the moment.”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Finch mutters, then hugs him anyway.

John’s heart leaps. He leans into him, rests his chin on Harold’s shoulder. Harold’s holding him tightly, as though John is _his_ lifeline and not the other way around. The silk at the back of Finch’s vest feels endlessly smooth under John’s fingertips. Another mischievous thought occurs to him. With deliberately exaggerated movements, he sweeps his hands up and down Harold’s back, pitching his voice ridiculously low and coarse. “Awww, Harold, you feel so good.”

Harold snorts, digs his nails into the back of John’s neck. “Stop that. You’re making it weird on purpose now.”

John smiles, unequivocally happy. “I live to annoy you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For another Rinch hug, see also: [Its Own Reward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2617064)


End file.
